Black as they are Painted
by Carmabelle
Summary: A series of oneshots, connected together by the Family Black.Featuring missing moments and very probable could have beens...


-1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Inspiration**: "Harry Potter and the Half -Blood Prince"

Chapter 2, Spinners End

**Year**: late June/early July 1996

A Destiny Decided

Bellatrix apparated into Malfoy Manor and strode confidently towards the formal sitting room. Life was good. The whole world now knew of the Dark Lord's return, and already great, crumbling cracks had appeared in façade of false peace that had reigned for so long. Fear was once again beginning to infiltrate the weak minds of the populace, people were once again gathering together their children fearfully, and the mad insanity of uncertainty was blanketing and dulling their senses. Already the Dementors had abandoned Azkaban; already Fenir Greyback had sought council with the Master. Bellatrix thought back to the incident. She had cursed him on sight, as it was her principle to do so. He was just another freeloading scumbag who had dared to walk around on the surface of the earth while she, _she _hadsuffered in the hell known as Azkaban with all the other Dark Lord's _loyal_ supporters! Just thinking about it made her blood boil. Bellatrix snarled and pulled her wand, blasting a valuable and dangerous magical statue into a thousand pieces. She had always hated it. It had an uncanny resemblance to Dumbledore, that king of muggle-loving blood traitor fools. Bellatrix vindictively stamped on the head of the statue as she passed it. _Soon, Dumbledore. Soon ickle Hoggy Warts isn't going to provide a place for you to hide. The Dark Lord's plan will see to that! _Bellatrix allowed herself a gloating smile. She had some rather _excellent_ news for her sister.

"Narcissa!" called Bellatrix, imperiously flinging open the door. It crashed against the wall. She ignored it. "Cissy?" The room was dark and empty. Bellatrix looked about her in bewilderment. Her sister wasn't here? She felt wrong-footed. For the first time in her living memory Narcissa Malfoy wasn't waiting in state to receive calls in her sitting room. It didn't look as if she was about to arrive, either. The floor length green and silver drapes were shut; there was Narcissa's treasured family silverware tea service left on the table standing next to a pile of unopened letters and the place didn't look as if it had been dusted for a week. The whole idea staggered her slightly. Bellatrix made a decision.

"House Elf!" She shrieked.

There was a sharp crack and a deplorable creature appeared in front of her. It moaned and clutched Bella's robes in a kind of agonised reverence.

"Miz Bella, how long it has been since you is come! You is back, really back, I grovel-"

"Silence, creature!" She extracted her robes from its grimy grasp. Bellatrix was not in the mood to be humoured. "Where is my sister?"

"Mistress is in her room." Squeaked the elf. "Mistress is not wanting to see anyone since Master is being put in jail…" it trailed off uncertainly. This elf had had experience of "Miz Bella's" wrath before. Luckily for it, she had larger things on her mind than punishing house-elves, and, to its relief she hurriedly left the sitting room, muttering darkly under her breath all the while.

"I have great news, Narcissa!" called Bellatrix jubilantly.

"What news is this then?" asked Narcissa in a dull, flat voice. Bellatrix scrutinised the other woman carefully. Narcissa sat at her vanity looking for the entire world as an impeccably groomed china doll, a Daily Prophet clutched in her hand. Bellatrix could see her face reflected in the mirror. It was completely empty of any emotion.

Bellatrix felt a stab of annoyance. She did not rush from the Dark Lord's side to play agony aunt to a grown up woman, even if it was her sister.

_Well that's it right there, _thought Bella irritably. My family.

"Are you all right, Narcissa?" she asked formally.

Narcissa's grip tightened around the paper until her knuckles were white. "My husband was put into Azkaban yesterday and you ask if I'm _all right?_"

Bellatrix flinched. Tact had never been one of her defining features. She immediately abandoned the softly-softly approach for plain speaking.

"You were not at the meeting today. Why?"

"I did not wish to attend." Narcissa's voice was ice cold. She flung away the newspaper and snatched up a hairbrush, brushing her flowing locks vigorously.

Disbelief etched Bella's voice. "The Dark Lord summons you and _you do not wish to attend!_ Are you trying to incur the Dark Lord's wrath as well as your foolish husband?"

The hairbrush slammed down. For the first time Narcissa faced Bellatrix. There was a pink flush on her cheeks. "Don't you dare-!" Her voice trembled dangerously "don't you dare try and blame Lucius!"

The front had slipped. Bellatrix looked at her normally cool, calm and collected sister, taking in her suspiciously bright eyes and defeated posture and realised with alarm how close her sister was to losing it. She knelt by Narcissa's chair and placed a comforting hand on her knee. "Don't get worked up Cissy," she warned "you haven't heard the news yet!" Pride had made its way into her voice. She straightened up. "The Dark Lord has granted this family a great honour!

Narcissa jerked her head up. Bellatrix was speaking in a hushed, adoring tone. Discomfited, Narcissa recalled the equally reverent tone her house-elf used to speak to her. She shook off the horrid feeling and paid attention.

"…as soon as he comes back from school, Draco will be joining us!"

Narcissa was confused. "Draco has always given his full support to the cause."

"No, Cissy," Bellatrix's face was aglow. "I mean his support will be made…ah, _official._"

All colour drained from Narcissa's face. The hairbrush slipped unnoticed from her grasp.

"No!"

Bella's mouth dropped open. She would have been less surprised if her sister had slapped her. "No!"

"No!" the cry was more passionate, desperate. Narcissa had lost control completely. A tear slid down her cheek.

"Tell me you said no!"

She lunged forward and grabbed Bellatrix's robes.

"Narcissa!"

"Tell me you told him it was out of the question! He's just a child, Bella, a child!"

Bella gave a laugh that was completely devoid of mirth. "Who am I to refuse the Dark Lord anything? It is his plan, his will; it will rid us of Dumbledore! He said it, so it must be so!"

"The Dark Lord says a lot of things!" cried Narcissa desperately.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed to slits. Her voce assumed it's most dangerous tone. "Are you suggesting what I think you are!" she spat. "I have disowned one sister already-"

"I'm not suggesting anything!" yelled Narcissa. "You do not love your family-"

"The cause is the most important thing, Cissy! Bellatrix's eyes glowed manically. "Draco will be prized above all others, Narcissa, just think of it!"

Narcissa let out a moan and dropped onto her bed.

"I give you up." Said Bella in disgust. She strode to the door. "I would not miss another meeting if I were you, Narcissa. Just a friendly warning.

The slamming of the door rather marred the effect of her dignified exit.

Breathing heavily, Bella leaned on the wall outside the door. Why did Narcissa always have to play the drama queen? It was stupid and unnecessary. She slammed her hand into her fist. _Damn the family._ She had been lenient. How dare Narcissa say she didn't love her family?

Bella knew Narcissa would come round. She knew how important the cause was. She wasn't a blood traitor like Andromeda… it would come all right. She was sure of it.

**Review, please and tell me what you think!**

**The year is in accordance with the timeline on th HP Lexicon-kudos to them!**


End file.
